absence makes psychopaths and marriage interesting
by nuttynat999
Summary: sequel to absence ...John knows everything though his memory is still hazy, the plot, Jim's obsession but in his heart he knows Sherlock would have left him as soon as somebody else came along for that he is glad he found out now rather than later. John loves Jim and Jim loves John even if John stabbed him and early killed him, the fact he said yes to Jims proposal only proves it.
1. Chapter 1

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder and weddings to psychopaths come around quicker.**

Chapter One Ignorance is bliss

**John POV**

John was on another planet ever since Jim's unexpected marriage proposal and his small spat as a deranged killer John had never felt happier. He had settled quite well into Jim life as his criminal mastermind's lover and business partner and was actually finding it quite fulfilling and challenging. Sometimes John questioned his choices and found himself wondering if it was ok and morally right to enjoy planning and carrying out robberies or assassinations but in all honesty he actually found himself enjoying the feeling of sense of freedom and peace it gave him. Ever since Jim's near death experience at John's hand John had felt himself changing and becoming a whole new person with different hopes and dreams, and he liked it because he was no longer trapped by his past. In fact John knew that if you asked him how he was feeling about this change he would honestly admit he actually felt something close to excitement and happiness and how he felt about stabbing his partner John actually admitted once that

'_When I had drove that knife into Jim I felt happy the only reason he didn't die was because I loved him, thus he had to live.' _

In fact when he talked to Jim later and admitted he actually enjoyed it and how much it had affected him, Jim just smiled and told him he understood and when he finally admitted he didn't feel at all guilty or remorseful, the brutal honestly hadn't upset Jim in fact it did the opposite it had brought a massive smile to Jim's face, a very erotic sloppy kiss, a very loud **'I love you'** and then fantastic sex.

In short John was on top of the world and nothing or nobody could change that and the sooner he and Jim were married the better.

**Jim POV**

Jim couldn't believe it everything was perfect, over the last 6 months his business was thriving and contracts were flying in, he had the best team on the planet, his number one man dearest Sebby was at his best and currently out making plans for his upcoming wedding, and his love of his life had admitted to him that the only reason he didn't kill him was because he loved him and wanted to be a part of his life, oh! And there was no Holmes's interfering. This to Jim was a like a declaration that all was right in the world, the fact John was changing was even better and Jim in all honesty loved these changes. John was practically glowing, he was now an active clog in Jim's company, after Jim had recovered and they had talked about what had happened John had told Jim that he wanted to support him in every way possible and if that meant working as one of his minions (as john called them) then he would. Jim was ecstatic but he quickly told John that he would never be a minion he was more than that, he made John his partner and this had equal control of everything, John took this as he always did _'ok Jim, I love you' _and he worked his way into Jim heart and was fast becoming Jim's dark beautiful angel, and had quite a reputation already especially with his contacts as they always requested meetings with John rather than himself. Jim never took this personally though because he had been to one of these meetings and understood why, John was amazing he had command over everyone and talk about scary half of them were so afraid of him they practically signed on the dotted line out of fear that John would do them in there and then just to make a point, Jim found he couldn't attend any other meetings after that out of concern that he would practically jump John there and then and fuck him across the table in front of them all, very unprofessional (didn't mean he couldn't when he finished and they had gone) he found himself grinning.

Jim was actually beginning to feel ready for the next step, settling down. He had found it easy to give Sebastian more responsibility and he even appeared happy to do this telling Jim that it was about time he found happiness. John was taking an equal interest as well taking things off him to make it easier and though Jim had told him and tried to take of the collar saying the ring was enough to show how much John loved him John had stopped him telling him that he liked it and when he saw the words he only made him feel more love for him because it liked to reminded that he was Jim's mind, body and soul. John had even gone out after Jim had one his bad days and brought him a present wrapped in a bow, Jim smiled manically at the memory.

_Jim walked in the room where John lay on the bed practically naked relaxing his head on the pillow, slamming the door behind him he began screaming at no one in particular _

'_For Fuck Sake, that little bastard I'll, I'll fucking his throat out'_

_John continued to lie there watching his irate lover manically pace the room screaming at invisible people; John hated it when people upset his Jim. Watching Jim continue to scream and shout he finally had enough when Jim smashed his wrist through the television screen and blood was pouring down his hand causing him to laugh insanely as he watched it splash on the floor._

_John approached Jim slowly and wrapped his arms around him _

'_Jim calm down love, come here' _

_Pulling him closer and turning him round to face him. Looking at the number of emotions running through his lovers face he took Jim's blooded hand in his and kissed it with his lips, _

'_Just kissing it better my love' smiling at Jim confused look._

_Jim just breathed out his frustrations, and then hugged John close 'Thank you' he whispered into John's ear. John took Jim and guided him to the bed_

'_Jim come lie down with me, it will all work out in the end.'_

_Jim relaxed into John's arms and felt his frustrations slip away very slowly he felt his eyes close and he fell into a deep sleep._

_Jim woke the next morning to find John gone and a note next to him on the pillow_

'_Good morning my love, gone to meeting see you later hope you slept well. P.s present on dresser hope you like. John XXXX.'_

_Jim was confused, when had John left, he hadn't felt John leave he must of really been tired he thought as he got up off the bed. Approaching the dresser that John had left the gift on he saw a large box wrapped in a bow. Pulling on the ribbon he felt it give way and the lid open slightly, removing it completely he opened the lid and peered inside. _

_What he found was something he didn't expect and it was just another thing that John had surprised him with, inside was the head of the informant that had betrayed him and caused him to lose his temper last night. John had spent the night consoling him and it was at this point Jim realised that was why John left him this morning, to destroy the thing that had hurt him, John had told him once he would kill anyone that hurt him and this had just proven that he would do just that. Jim couldn't help laugh (Oh John my beautiful, beautiful John) clapping gleefully, Jim would show him his appreciation later tonight when he gets home._

Oh yes life couldn't be better and soon John would be all his even in name. Now more important things at hand where is Seb up to on arranging the priest and church, leaving past thoughts behind and leaving his office he went to find his elusive number one man.

_._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Snipers, priests and escape routes

Seb POV

Sebastian was currently at his wits end, the church that he picked out for John and Jims wedding had just been demolished, demolished by a mad bomber that Jim only hired last week, unbeknownst to them that he was two short steps away from mentally instability. In hindsight if Sebastian knew that all it would take would the man's wife's poor timing to tell him that she didn't love him anymore and then run of with his brother to send him over the edge then he would of put the poor bastard out of his misery then and then he wouldn't have to look at other venues for the wedding now that their current location had no churches left even standing well half decent ones anyway. What had made it even worst was that after he shot the poor bastard the priest decided he wasn't cooperating either, not at all, so now he had no venue and no priest what was he going to tell Jim.

Deciding he wasn't taking no for an answer he bundled the prettified priest in the boot of his car and started his journey back, it would take him at least a few hours to get back and hopefully that would give the priest the chance to change his mind before he had to resort to drugs or torture, he would be a lot better if he was willing, not only that he might spot somewhere nice for the venue itself, not a total loss then. Getting in the driver's seat he turned on the stereo and put a bit of Johnny Cash to relieve the little bit of tension in his head. Humming away to ring of fire he ignored the frantic banging coming from behind him, concentrating on the road and thinking about what he wanted for lunch.

…

Back at the house Jim couldn't find Seb anywhere, it wasn't until John had informed him that he was out looking at churches did Jim sigh a breath of relief and join John for lunch. Sitting on the balcony overlooking the valley below Jim pulled John on to his lap and cuddled the small man

'Jim, let go' John laughed 'were going to eat lunch in a minute, I can't do sat on your lap' he highlighted smirking

'Course you can my dear, besides daddy likes it' glancing down at John and his own reaction to the closeness of their bodies.

John blushes and snuggled closer.

'I know but I'm hungry' he exclaimed his growling stomach punctuating the fact even more. Jim couldn't help but laugh.

'So I can hear, well my dear let's eat and then we can go and sort out some of our other little problems' rubbing John erection through his pants, leaving John panting.

Jim loved seeing John like that all erotic and panting for him, reluctantly letting him up John staggered of his knee and plonked himself in the chair next to him. Lunch was quickly served up and the two sat chatting about events and jobs that have been undertaken over the last few days. Both feeling sated they both just sat watching the world go by, but quite suddenly Jim turned and pulled John close to him and smashed his lips on to Johns. Slightly unprepared John didn't return the kiss immediately but as Jim pressed himself further onto John, he found himself returning in kind. It wasn't until John was almost out of breath did Jim break away

'_Well!'_ exclaimed a breathless John '_what brought that on'_ he asked

'**It just felt right'** indicated Jim.

John just smiled leaning back in placing his forehead on Jim, staring at his partner

'_It won't be long now just a few more days and then I will be John Moriarty'_ taking a few moments, John took a few breaths and whispered the name again

'_John Moriarty…it sounds so right'_

Placing a chaste kiss on Jim's lips, and then pulling the man to his feet he grabbed Jim hands and led him of the balcony and back inside, Jim just looked at him questionably. John turned back to explain

'_You promised to help me with a little problem remember'_ pointing his eyes to towards Jim and his own groin areas, after a few moments Jim finally caught up

'**Oh, OH!'** suddenly realising what John meant

'_Daddies being a bit slow today'_ teased John dropping Jim hand down and turning around to face away.

Walking quickly towards the door, John paused briefly and turned back to a lustful Jim

'_Daddy needs to catch up, if he can today'_ highlights a cryptic John as he ran through the door laughing.

Jim Just stared and as he heard John a giggle heading down the corridor towards what was their bedroom did his mind catch up to what John was indicating

'**Why! You little minx'** growling in pleasure as he quickly followed.

'**Just you wait I'll show you how slow Daddy is'** shouting to a still giggling John down the corridor.

Jim loved Days like this and when he finally catches John he knows John will show Jim how much he loves him as he begs for more as Jim is fucking him hard and fast into the mattress.

Hi guys what you think all reviews welcome..

Next few chapters will catch up on all other characters especially Sherlock. How will he react when he finds out John's getting married, will John get married? FIND OUT SOON…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Even geniuses fall hard

**Mrs Hudson POV**

Mrs Hudson entered the flat unsure of what she was going to find, she hadn't seen or heard from Sherlock in weeks but the rent was due so she decided she needed to check he was in fact still alive. Mrs Hudson in all honesty felt sorry for Sherlock since John had disappeared Sherlock had not been the same and now Mycroft was crippled and unable to work as much after the accident Sherlock was alone more now than ever. Didn't mean Mycroft wasn't still watching over him, it just meant he didn't have the power as he did before since he had to retire from his official post due to his injuries, Mycroft continued to observe from a distance and made sure certain bills were paid if past due or Sherlock had food etc. Entering the lounge she found it was a mess (nothing she didn't suspect then) looking at the books scattered everywhere, feeling brave she ventured further inside, there was an old experiment rotting on the shelf, plates and cups scattered on the work surfaces in the kitchen but the most notable sight in the room was the lines and lines of string running across all the apartment linking to old newspaper items on the walls and ceiling, it made the flat look like and assault course.

Stepping carefully and trying not to disturb or trip over the string she didn't notice the body on the floor until she almost stepped on it.

'_Oh! God'_ she screeched as it moved

Realising that the body was Sherlock and that he was clearly alive she breathed a sigh of relief but she didn't expect was to see the condition he was in. Sherlock looked awful he had bags under his eyes and clearly had lost weight from the way the clothes were slipping of his thin body, it was also clear from the dirt, unshaven scruffy beard and smell he hadn't changed washed or changed his clothes in days.

Clearly shaken and angry with Sherlock condition she had enough

'_Sherlock Holmes, I have to say this is bad even for you! This ends now'_ dragging him to his feet and throwing onto the couch.

Sherlock went to protest but he was shushed by a now very angry lady

'_And this!'_ pulling on the strings and detaching them from their points

'_Is not acceptable, I nearly broke my bloody neck trying to get around this stuff''_ highlighting a point as she nearly tripped over another near her foot.

Sherlock didn't have the energy to argue, it all seemed pointless, nothing mattered as John was still missing in Moriarty hands and no clue to what condition he was in (Probably worse than I am or dead) he thought glumly. Mrs Hudson Finished pulling down all the string and then turned back to the zombie on the couch

'_And you young man are going to get a wash, shave that thing of your face and make yourself presentable, if John Watson saw you now he would be'_

But before she could finish a very agitated and upset Sherlock screamed at her

'**but John isn't here is he, he's he's …**' not being able to find the words he slumped back on the chair and put his head into his hands.

Taking the slumped posture of the man in front of her she gently placed her hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him still giving him the support he needed and craved from the way he appeared to edge towards the physical touch.

'_Oh! Sherlock_´ she sighed

'_You'll find him, you never give up' _she stated with certainty _'and I'm sure John knows this wherever he is'_ she hoped herself, if only she knew the truth.

Sherlock turned to her and looked at her face seeing the truth in her eyes

'**but what if that isn't enough'** he asked

'_Then we give all we can, we can't do any more than that and John wouldn't expect you to'_ she pointed out.

Sherlock didn't looked convinced instead he was still feeling guilty over the events from nearly 2 years previous which started this mess

'**and what if he can't forgive me he been gone over 18 months and I've got nothing no clues, no evidence NOTHING' **looking to her for honestly

'**It was me who caused this, I abandoned him Mrs Hudson my selfishness led to his kidnapping'** feeling the guilt bludgeon him even more.

Mrs Hudson looked at the wraith of a man, Sherlock wasn't what he was and probably won't be again but by God she will help him savage some part of himself.

'_Then you take what you can get, and pray that is enough'_ pulling the man to his feet,

'_Now shower and get dressed, after you eaten and cleaned up this flat young man then WE will get to work on finding OUR friend'_ smiling at him. Sherlock kissed her on her forehead

'**Then my dear lady there is no time to waste'**

Heading to his bedroom, a room he hasn't used in a while. Mrs Hudson smiled she had much to do today but Sherlock, was like a son to her and if she could relieve some of his burden then by God she was going to try.

….

Sherlock found himself feeling more better and more energized after the shower, to be honest it probably been one of the better ideas as now his mind felt a little sharper, getting dressed he put on some causal trousers he had purchased years ago in his drug use days especially since he knew that they would fit better than his other clothes at the minute. Looking a lot better and now clean shaven he headed back into the lounge where Mrs Hudson had made him a cup of tea and some toast with jam.

'_I've haven't made you loads to eat Dear because from the looks of it you haven't eaten in days so it's best to start small'_ she suggested.

'**Thankyou'** he replied tucking in.

Looking around the Flat whilst he was eating he noticed a file on the table, he looked rather confused that he had never seen the file before, well not as far as he could remember. Walking over and picking it up he opened it to see a number of photographs which were quite blurry, addresses and a written statement from a witness from over 3 months ago stating that whilst in Austria she had seen a person fitting John's physical description meeting another gentleman to whom no one could identify in that very café that was under surveillance. Skimming back through quickly Sherlock couldn't find any name to say who this witness was and why the café was under surveillance; finding nothing new in the information Sherlock went back to the photos. Sherlock noted the pictures taken were all of a male, with light coloured hair being that they were black and white he couldn't really get anything else from them, however it was clear that this person was quite small and of a similar build to John although he couldn't see his face it was too blurred. Could this be a picture of John, does this mean John is alive, but why hasn't he come home or been in contact. Sherlock was no closer to finding his answer to these questions however if these were of John and that description was correct then it was a clue, and something to follow but where did it come from.

'_Mrs Hudson'_ he called

Mrs Hudson was in the kitchen and hadn't noticed Sherlock get up from where he had sat

'_Yes Sherlock'_ she replied coming back into the lounge looking at him where he now stood with the file in his hand.

'**Where did this come from'** holding it up for her to see

'_Oh a detective inspector Lestrade dropped it off I think'_ she replied.

'**When?'**

'_Oh I don't know day before yesterday, I noticed a similar file in his hand and he called up but when he came back down said you were there he didn't have it in his hand then'_ Sherlock looked at her whilst she paused to think

'_Oh now I remember said he had left something for you, well that must be it'_ she exclaimed. _'Why?'_ she asked intrigued.

'**Why Mrs Hudson, because now I think I need to have a little chat with a certain detector inspector about where he gets his info from'.**

Sherlock approached a confused Mrs Hudson, kissing her again on the forehead he grabbed his coat and scarf and headed to the door

'**Oh and Mrs Hudson, Thank you and your rent is in the skull'** he indicated leaving a Mrs Hudson looking bemused.

Sherlock quickly headed down the stairs and out the door, quickly he waved down a passing taxi, and jumped in giving instructions to the driver

'**Scotland Yard on the double.'**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Where is John Watson?

Lestrade POV

Greg Lestrade was having one of those days he had only just got back of leave and he was currently sat in his office trying to eat without being disturbed for the fifth time that hour. He should have known the moment he set foot out of bed today was going to be like that.

It all started off with him getting up out of bed and falling over his shoe on the floor, his very unhappy wife screeching at him and how he had disturbed her precious sleep (he remembered himself saying bitterly). Then he had cut himself shaving not once but numerous times, so then he had to spend the morning getting ready with bits of tissue hanging of his face and then to top it up his car wouldn't start so he had to catch the bus to work making him late. Not a good first day back then, stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth he munched it quietly whilst browsing through the four or five files he had left from before he went on holiday, solving crimes had become a slow process and his work load was picking up hence the reason why he was hiding away hoping he could catch up, especially now since his boss had been getting on his back.

In all honesty Greg had to admit, this workload had increased when a certain Sherlock Holmes had started to take less increase in working along the police, not that he didn't blame the man now John wasn't there, but a man like Sherlock needed stimulation and the police needed (well he needed) a man like Sherlock. Greg was shocked to hear of John Watson disappearance and couldn't believe that there was nothing to ascertain his whereabouts, himself and his team even Anderson and Donovan helped, they had spent 12 months on the case but there was nothing in the end not a clue or a shred of evidence he was like the man didn't exist anymore, in the case was put to one side and as of 4 months ago closed much to the agitation of Sherlock leading to their current predicament. After Sherlock's abrupt departure Greg had tried to get a hold of Mycroft but the number he was given didn't work anymore and when he tried to push it further he was contacted by a strange Asian fellow telling him in no terms to try and contact Mycroft Holmes again and to let it go.

Taking a Sip of his coffee he finished reading the first file, signing the last statement he closed it up and moved onto the second. He was part way through the first page when he heard Donovan's distinctive voice shouting in the main office area (What now) he thought;

'**How dare you, who do you think you are you psychopath'**

After a brief pause, whatever the reply was only caused her to become more agitated and more vocal;

'**No wonder he left you, you freak'** a loud bang and a scream was heard afterwards.

Greg rushed to his feet, knowing the only person that could get Sally like that was Sherlock but that would mean (Oh! shit) running to the door. Rushing onto the main floor he wasn't surprised to find a very angry Sally sporting a red face on one side where an obviously sporting a hand print, and a very upset and angry Sherlock being restrained by three police officers.

'_**What the hell is going on?'**_ he bellowed to all those present in the room.

At this point everything stopped; it was Sally who was the first to speak up not giving Sherlock the opportunity to get a word in

'**Sir the freak just barged in and demanded to see you but I...'** but Greg cut her off

'_**But you told him to get out and called him a few names, so Sherlock being Sherlock responded in kind I bet' **_

'**Sir it wasn't like that'** defensively but it could see it written on her face that he was right in his guess.

'_**Sally I suggest you go and put something on that, the rest of you gets back to work, and Sherlock! with me now'**_

'**But sir'** cried Sally

'_**But nothing! you purposely said the right things knowing he would respond that way, be lucky you're not being put on report, he shouldn't of hit you but you should know better'**_ cutting her off again _**'now get out.'**_

'_A very well done, nice to see you Lestrade'_ smirked Sherlock

'_**You! Shut up' **_was his response walking away.

Sherlock stood not moving obviously not picking up that he soon be following

'_**Are you coming or what'**_ turning to look at the still man

'_Oh yes, yes coming'_ following behind.

…

Greg opened his office door and showed Sherlock to a seat. Sherlock gratefully took it dusting himself down.

'_**Well what can I do for you Sherlock, you made it very clear that you weren't interested in helping us anymore, so I am a little confused to why you are here'**_ he admitted.

Sherlock sighed and looked lost

'_I don't know to be honest, I was wondering if you could help me with something' _

Greg looked intrigued,

'_**Sherlock Holmes needing my help that will be the day' **_he chuckled, Sherlock looked annoyed.

'_I was wondering if you could tell me about this'_ pulling the file from the flat out of his coat.

Greg looked nervous and was looking around the room for something like he was being watched.

'_Ah interesting'_ whispered Sherlock.

Greg looked positively fearful

'_**Do me a favour, put it away will ya'**_ indicating the file in question. Sherlock put it away quickly, recomposing himself Greg looked back to Sherlock

'_**I think I need some fresh air, fancy a walk'**_ he suggested,

Taking the hint Sherlock got up and edged to the door to hold it open

'_Why not after you...' _

Reviews much appreciated again where you do guy's want this to go…..

Anyway cliff hanger I know next chapter find out what's got Greg so scared, and is Mycroft really out of the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Where is John Watson Pt2

Greg and Sherlock took a walk down the riverside, taking a seat on a bench both men looked at the boats on the water passing by.

'_Why are we out here Lestrade?_' looking at Greg expectedly.

Again looking round with some paranoia checking for anyone suspicious

'_Oh for God's sake Lestrade you're not that important, and besides I would of noticed if anyone was following us'_ seeing Greg looking a lot more relieved with that statement.

'_Now back to business, the file, where did you get it'_ questionably.

'_**What do you mean where did I get it?'**_

'_Oh don't play that card, you were at my flat the other day Mrs Hudson saw you drop it off'_ not letting him know that wasn't the entire truth.

Looking caught out Greg sighed and admitted to dropping it at his flat.

'_**I want you to know that I don't where it came from, to be honest I don't know and I don't want to know. It was delivered to my office with a note telling me to give it to you, and that the pictures are of John Watson they just aren't clear because the person who took them didn't get the opportunity to get better ones'**_

'_What you mean? Why weren't they able'_ questioned Sherlock.

'_**They were murdered!'**_ replied Greg _**'Two days after sending these ones'**_ indicating the ones in his hand.

Sherlock interest peaked.

'_Could it have been Mycroft that sent you these?'_ asked Sherlock.

'_**I don't know Sherlock, I tried to Contact your brother once after our last bust up and I was told in no certain terms to try again. I don't know where or what your brother is doing now Sherlock, haven't you heard from him.'**_

Sherlock remembered back to that night at Moriarty's house

'_No, Mycroft was hurt bad, last time I saw him was the hospital after the explosion at Moriarty's hideout, he had just got out of surgery, I know he been sending money but that's it'_ admitted Sherlock.

'_What about this picture of John? Whereabouts in Austria was he seen?'_ asked Sherlock

'_**I don't know Sherlock, but what I can tell you is I checked it out when I saw the pictures. He was seen talking to another man tall, stocky build, dark hair, looked military according to my source, they believed it to be someone they had been watching a man called Sebastian Moran. That's why the pictures were taken in order to determine if he was meeting a new contract. Imagine my surprise when John was mentioned'**_ but when he looked at Sherlock he no longer appeared to be listening.

'_**Sherlock ...'**_ no response _**'SHERLOCK'**_ he shouted

'_What no need to shout'_

'_You weren't responding there for a minute Sherlock, you ok'_ genuinely concerned about him now.

'_Yes that name 'Colonel Sebastian Moran!'_ he announced

'_**You know him then'**_ enquired Greg.

'_Oh yes! He is Moriarty's right hand man'_ now looking unhappy with this series of events

'_But why is John with him, and from the looks and sounds of it of his own free will'_ this worried Sherlock a lot.

Greg was unsure of what he could say to Sherlock, all he knew what that file was trouble especially since that strange visit after it arrived, he had lied of course telling them he had received nothing but the man was very creepy.

'_**That's not all Sherlock, I had a visitor after it arrived a man called Taylor asking about the file and whether I had received it I lied of course and brought it straight to your house, but Sherlock the man was weird and scary, scarier than your brother scary'**_ he admitted.

Sherlock just nodded.

'_**What's going on Sherlock?'**_

'_I don't know but I think I need to see my brother, and then I think I need to go to where this picture was taken'_ he suggested.

Greg just looked at Sherlock concerned; Sherlock could see it in his face.

'_Don't worry I will be fine' _

Greg didn't believe him but he knew Sherlock was stubborn and if he said he was going to do something then he would do it.

'_Look mate , I consider you a friend ok'_ looking at a bemused Sherlock '_**but you need to be careful, I know you want to find John but something is going Sherlock something dangerous and I don't want to get hurt or killed ok! Promise me!**_' grabbing his arm.

'_**Please Sherlock promise me you will be careful ok mate!'**_

Knowing this was genuine and knowing Greg meant everything he said he promised

'_I promise Greg, Goodbye and thank you'_ shaking his hand knowing he meant it.

'_**Good luck Sherlock'**_

Getting up Sherlock left a slumped Greg still staring at the water; he had plans and so little time to complete them. (Time to see my Brother) he thought heading to the one place where he knew he would be Holmes manor.

…

Meanwhile staring at the screen and the two men saying their goodbyes Mycroft Holmes knew Sherlock had worked out some of the clues in front of him, he knew in all likelihood he would be heading to him next.

Preparing for the visit wouldn't take long; getting him up to speed on what he had been doing for the last year may take a little longer, preparing him for what he had discovered he was going to need some serious help.

'**Andrea'** he called

'Yes sir' she replied her usual blackberry in her hand

Rolling his wheelchair round the desk to greet her

'**Sherlock is on the way here, he knows something and I suspect he coming to learn the truth about Dr Watson we need to be prepared, for he isn't going to like what I tell him'** watching her nod her understanding.

'**I will not have my brother putting himself in harm's way thus I want extra security on and Sherlock doesn't leave until I say he can is that understood'**

'Yes sir' understanding completely.

'**Very good carry on, and let me know when he arrives'**.

…

What has Mycroft been up to and what is he going to tell Sherlock find out next time….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Meet Father Angelo

John and Jim had spent the rest of the day lounging and having sex, Jim had specific told his minions to not disturb them or let anyone disturb them until Sebastian had returned home, and showing his sincerity and seriousness on the matter he gave the dreaded death glare before shutting the door and returned to bed. What his minions most remembered was the words spoken from the voice behind him as he closed the door

'_Jim make sure they know that if they disturb us during sex or for no good reason as I am feeling particularly horny today and they upset me I will personally make sure none of them have the correct appendages to have sex again, ok Jim just make it clear or so help me'_

'**Did you hear the man!'** asked Jim to the young man at the door

'Yes, yes sir's' stuttering his clarification and understanding, moving away quickly.

Once the door was closed Jim stripped off his clothes and moved back to the bed

'**I think you frightened them My Dear'** stating the obvious to John

'_I don't care, I just don't want anyone staring at me whilst I am fucked into an oblivion, personally I only want you to see me like that and anyway I am into that sort of thing'_ Jim couldn't help but laugh.

'**You saucy thing'** purred Jim

'**To be honest I would have to kill them if they looked at you like that, you're no one's masturbation fantasy but mine'** straggling the horny man underneath him.

John panted he was starting to feel hot and Jim erection rubbing against him wasn't helping.

'_Jim I need you'_ panted John

'**Tell me what you want John'** whispered Jim into his ear as he began to kiss along his face and then plunging his tongue into John's mouth.

Now being unable to answer Jim's question because he was being kissed, John could only allow Jim to continue his ministrations, Jim knew how he could drive John wild with desire and bring him to the edge. And he wasn't going to give John the opportunity to decide or interfere it was all about control. Pinching John nipples hard causing him to gasp he then plunged in further with his tongue. John was too lost to care he had forgotten Jim's question and was now letting Jim do whatever he wanted.

Jim broke away leaving John gasping for breath, he then kissed down John's collarbone and over the Golden collar heading down John's body, each kiss was like an electric shock causing John to respond in equal measure to Jim's delight

'**Oh John so beautiful, so responsive'** again continuing his journey of exploration of John's body.

Upon arrival at John's Groin he licked the tip of John's now very erect penis, there was already signs of pre-come emerging hearing Johns pants getting louder and louder Jim look the penis in his hand rub it a few time and then took it completely in his mouth.

All John could hear was Jim slurping his come leaking from his penis and his own moans of pleasure, arching his back he pushed it further into Jim's mouth, Jim continue to take it all the way. Now bobbing up and down he occasionally licked along the edge before taking it whole again, John was no longer able to concentrate.

After what seemed an eternity Jim took the penis out of his mouth and then moved back to John's lips, John could taste his own come in Jim's mouth. Whilst John was distracted Jim edged John's legs apart and moved in between, very gently he used his hand to place his own penis at John's opening, still distracting the man he took a small knife from the dresser nearby. John watched with rapt interest what Jim was doing moving his lips back to John's ear he whispered

'**I want to mark you John, do you want me to do that?**' he asked

John nodded with excitement.

'**I am going to mark you, carve my Initials over your heart whilst I fuck you'** he continued to whispered listening to panting John

'**Do you want this?'** flashing the small knife in front of him

John was a little scared but at the same time very excited and turned on by the suggestion

'_Yes Jim please…_' he begged **'**_mark me make me yours'_ kissing him gently.

Taking this as a yes he pushed his penis into the ready hole, John grasped at the sudden intrusion not realising that it was there, Jim pulled out and then pushed back in

Roughly. John felt full to the brim it was then suddenly he felt the knife pierce his skin over his chest, Jim pulled out and then he would carve a line across and as he plunged back in the carve some more. Jim continued this torment until he had carved JM fully on John's chest blood running slowly down his chest onto the sheets. John found he couldn't breathe and black spots were dancing in his eyes, in fact the intense pleasure he was getting from the pain and sex was driving him over the edge, he found himself blacking out leaving a happy Jim staring at him covered in blood.

Jim then just lay on his back pulling John into his arms completely sated, cuddling him close he just laid staring at his unconscious John; it must have been an hour when he heard a very timid knock on the door. Jim debated whether he wanted to answer or not but still it must be important because none of his men would have dared to knock if it wasn't. John was just lay in the kook of his arm and was now starting to slowly come around.

'**Yes what is it'** he shouted

'Sir you asked us to let you know of Mr Moran return'

'**Yes'** Jim replied

'Sir Mr Moran is back and he has the priest' he informed him now awaiting an answer.

'**Very well inform Mr Moran to bring him here do you understand'**

'Yes sir' hearing him step away from the door.

Jim knowing that Sebastian was on his way he gently supported his lover and very gently nudged him

'**Come on John, that's it come on wake up my Dear'** smiling to a sleepy John.

'_What happened?'_ John couldn't help but ask

'**You blacked out'**

'_Oh'_ replied John realising what had happened.

'**John, look at me'** looked at John cute bedazzled fucked look

Turning to look at Jim he noticed a very pleased at himself look

'_OH please'_ exclaimed John to a bemused gloating Jim

John knew that Jim was now extremely pleased with himself and with the knowledge he had completely taken John over the edge to the stage where John body had given out he would never let him live it down (and hopefully) John mused he would do it again. Jim just looked completely kissable and looked like he knew what John was thinking (smug bastard) mused John

'**John! You don't mean that'** laughed Jim '**anyway wakey wakey our priest is here need to make yourself presentable'** indicated Jim.

'_Me! Make myself presentable'_ laughed John '_you mean we need to make ourselves presentable'_

'**That's what I said'**

John just shrugged his shoulders '_only you Jim only you' _clambering out of bed suddenly noticing that there was dried blood on himself and the sheets

'_Oh you didn't'_ looking down at his now scarred skin on his chest rubbing his fingers over the two letters.

'**You did say I could'** defended Jim smirking with that insane smile.

Jim couldn't help but watch John stare at his marked skin; John was now moving towards the cupboard and rooting through it looking for antiseptic wipes and cream. Moving back towards the bed he sat the edge still fully naked and started the clean up the wounds mumbling to himself. Jim couldn't stay away any longer and scooted over his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover, taking the wipes of John he turned him round so he could see for himself

'**Allow me'** taking the wipes and rubbing them over the marks

'**Beautiful, absolutely beautiful'** bending over kiss them

'_Jim don't'_ John giggled _'you're supposed to be cleaning them'_

'**Oh my bad, I just couldn't help myself'** looking back at John with glint in his eye.

John was finding it hard to control himself he just wanted to jump the man and kiss him into an oblivion but first things first they had a guest coming and both them still weren't dressed. (Well fuck it) thought John (the man will have to deal with the fact were naked and that's that) grabbing Jim and pulling him close he cuddled him whilst he allowed Jim to continued to apply the wipes and cream to his very sore and red wounds.

…..

Sebastian looked at the young man now informing him of Jim's message like he was on drugs.

Following the young man he grabbed the uncooperative priest and dragged him along the corridor towards the bedroom. The priest just stumbled and looked absolutely prettified.

Arriving at the room Sebastian knocked loudly, hearing a very loud **'come in' **he grabbed the priest and pushed inside for him to see John and Jim very naked on the bed snuggled up together, but Jim body was hiding him slightly from view.

'**Ah'** Jim replied smiling creepily, beckoning them to come in further

'**this must be our priest'** looking at the whimpering man with the priest collar noting his extreme shaking only appeared to get worst when he saw Jim and how he was just grinning at him like an insane person, John just peered round Jim and then just lay back down and couldn't help but pitch in

'_Seb the man looks absolutely dreadful'_ Jim just laughed bemused by the whole thing even Sebastian couldn't help but couch to hide his own snort of laughter.

'**Well now!'** began Jim **'First things first my name is Jim Moriarty and I bet your wondering why you're here'**

The young priest just nodded quietly still shaking with fear.

'**Well I would like to get married, surprising I know'** earning a small giggle from behind him and another snort from Sebastian.

The Priest even though he was positively petrified couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him and moved slightly whilst trying to get a look at the other man, who was hidden behind this Jim character which seemed to annoy Jim when he noticed,

'**Are you paying attention to me, daddy doesn't like when people aren't listening to him'** he snapped to the young man

Knowing he had been caught out he whimpered out a 'yes, sorry'

'**Good, good!'** calming down.

'**As I was saying I would like to get married and as crazy as it sounds, I would like it to be done properly with a priest, witnesses** **everything**' looking at the very attentive priest

'**Do you understand'** the priest nodded.

'**I would like you to do it'** now looking at the priest expectedly who was now gulping and looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Noting his sudden condition Jim turned to John and whispered his concerns about the priest sudden reaction to the news. Taking a moment to assess it himself John peered round Jim and noted that the priest was indeed not looking too good.

'_Oh! Hell'_ was all he could say as he noted the man's condition.

Getting up, John wandered around the bed, though he was still naked the young man was no longer even appearing to have noticed John's naked form in fact he looked like he was about to collapse, edging closer John took the man in his arms and spoke to him gently

'_Hello! My name is John, and I am going to help you ok'_

The young man just nodded and appeared to be calming

'_That's it take deep breaths, you're having an anxiety attack'_ highlighting his condition to the young man

'_Right, I need you to talk to me ok'_ the priest nodded his understanding _'good, right what's your name?_' Jim looked unhappy

'**Oh for god's sake why do you need to know his name?'** John just glared at Jim

'_Jim you're not helping, do you want this priest to help us or not'_ Jim looking positively told off skulked away **'Fine, fine'** crossing his arms over his chest.

After a few moments and after telling of Jim, John thought he heard the priest speak

'Angelo and name is Angelo'

'_Well hello Angelo, how are we feeling now!_' noting he was shouting much better and wasn't shaking as much.

'Are you an angel?' he asked John looked bemused, Jim couldn't help but snort and Sebastian decided he wasn't even acknowledge where this conversation was going.

'_No, no I'm not'_ he answered

'But you look like one' the young man stated honestly, John could hear the Jim's teeth grinding.

'_well I'm not unfortunately, but I am a doctor and let's get you up off this floor'_ sitting the man up and then helping him up of the floor it was at this point John knew what was wrong as the man was now acting completely different

'_Right! I should have known' _

'**What?'** asked Jim and now an intrigued Sebastian

'_He's gone, look'_ pointing out the man's eyes and body language

'**Gone where'** asked Jim not understanding

'_Cuckoo land'_ explained John, Jim shrugged

'_La la land'_ again Jim shrugged

'_The man had lost his marbles, which isn't surprising considering, what you do to the man Seb'_ looking at Sebastian now

'_**Nothing really, threw him in the boot and brought him here, oh yeah! His church was blown up'**_

Jim turned to Sebastian now '**what do you mean his church was blown up'** expecting an answer.

'_**I'll fill you in later, what about him'**_ using his thumb to indicate Angelo

'_Well there isn't anything we can do, we've broke him I think'_

'**Can he still marry us though John, I will be very unhappy if you say no!'** suggested a very sulky Jim

'_I suppose he could, I mean it would make it more interesting and he's still able to read and stuff and still an official priest. We may have to help him out a bit and we wouldn't have to worry about him saying no or not doing as he's told'_ looking at the in awe priest who was staring at John like he was the next coming. Jim didn't like that noting the way Angelo was staring at his John

'**I don't like the way he is staring at you John'** indicated Jim

'_I don't think he can help it'_

'**I still don't like it'** approaching John and pulling him close **'make him stop.'**

Knowing in all likelihood Jim would probably Kill the man if he didn't he approached Angelo slowly

'_Angelo, are you ok?'_

'Yes, John, I mean divine one' (oh dear) thought John.

'_Angelo I need you to do me a favour, can you stop staring at me, it's just making me and other people uncomfortable'_

'Oh, Oh I'm sorry divine one I'll stop' now putting his head down to stare at the floor.

Looking to Jim, he noted that his looks to kill had diminished, taking this as a good sign he continued on

'_Angelo, I was wondering if you could help me, I _mean us' getting his attention back

'Yes, how?' eager to help

'_I need you to marry us'_ indicating himself and Jim to the young man.

The young man looked confused

'But why divine one, why would you need to marry a mortal' indicating Jim,

Jim was starting to look livid again. (Oh boy) thought John, now knowing he was going to have to use this fantasy to get what he wants he turned back to now mentally unstable young man and pleaded

'_I love this mortal and want to stay here with him and help him but the only way is for me to marry him can you help me.'_

Looking at the two men and truly believing that John was an angel of God he answered

'Yes, I will it will be an honour'

John just sighed happily, Jim quickly changed his tune and was giggling manically and Sebastian was just quite relived because now he didn't have to kill the man.

Taking the priest by the arm John escorted him to the door

'_Thank you Angelo, now Seb will take you to your room and help you get comfortable'_

Nodding to Sebastian he nudged Angelo in his direction and out the door, as he closed it he heard Sebastian say

'Angelo, how do you like fish?'

Jim now the strange priest had gone pulled John back into his arms

'**I would have killed him you know'**

'_I know'_ replied John

Jim knew that John understand, still hugging the man he loved he brought his lips to John's ear

'**He was right about something you know'** whispered Jim to John

'_Yeah what'_ asked John intrigued

'**You are an angel, my beautiful angel'** kissing him

Pulling away Jim looked into Johns eyes

'**Mine, no one else's'** he stated possessively dragging a now loved up surprised John back to the bed.

As John lay back down he couldn't help but whisper back to a happy Jim

'_Yours always'_.

Jim and John now have a priest ….

What's next?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Hello little brother

Sherlock arrived at the gates of his old home, paying the taxi driver he approached the com and press the button.

'**Hello can I help you'** asked the voice over the comm

'_I'm here to see my brother'_

'**Oh! Master Sherlock, the gates are opening now, your brother is expecting you'**

'_Is that you grimes'_ asked Sherlock to the excitable voice.

'**Yes Master Sherlock however did you guess'**

Sherlock smirked _'how could anyone forget you grimes it be nice to see you,'_

'**and you Master Sherlock'** ending the comm signalling the opening of the gates.

Sherlock entered the grounds quickly and in quick strides approached the main entrance where an excitable butler was waiting for him.

'**Master Sherlock'** holding out his hand to greet him like an old friend.

Sherlock took his hand and shook it with vigour,_ 'Grimes as young as ever'_

Grimes laughed **'Oh, sir how you jest'** looking at him with glee in his eyes, **'you know whenever I see you sir I do feel younger than my years' **taking Sherlock coat.

Sherlock laughed he always did like Grimes, he had been with the family for years and always made time to play with Sherlock when no one else would.

'**Anyway back to seriousness Master Sherlock unfortunately, Master Mycroft is waiting for you in the main study'**

'_Thank you Grimes, maybe we can catch up later'_

'**I would every much like that sir, would you like me to let him know you're waiting'**

'_No, I know the way and I sure he already knows'_

'**Every well, I will leave you to it sir'** leaving Sherlock to make his way to meet with Mycroft.

Sherlock walked down the corridor taking in how little had changed since he moved out all those years ago, when mummy left the estate to Mycroft and himself when she moved to Scotland. Being there relationship was always tense Sherlock had felt it best to find a place of his own and thus his search for a flat and a flatmate and thus how he met John.

Approaching the study he found the door closed so he knocked to hear Mycroft on the other side shout

'_**Sherlock stop lurking and come in'**_

Stepping inside he noted his brother was sat behind his desk busy at work

'_I wasn't lurking Dear brother, I never lurk'_ he chipped approaching slowly.

'_**Well!' little brother sit down, we haven't got all day'**_

Taking this as an indication that serious discussions were about to begin he took a chair opposite and waited for his brother to finish his work. Mycroft could sense that Sherlock was waiting for him to begin, finishing signing the last of the documentation he focused his attention back to Sherlock waiting very patiently.

'_**I know why you're here'**_ putting down his pen and looking up at Sherlock,

Sherlock didn't doubt it

'_Yes, but what can you tell me Mycroft'_ he asked.

'_**Everything!'**_ he announced to a very surprised Sherlock _**'but he depends upon whether you want to hear what I have to say' **_he added.

Sherlock looked confused and Mycroft knew he had threw him with his last comment.

'_Explain'_ asked Sherlock simply

'_**You want to know whether the information you received is correct, and it is Dr Watson in the picture'**_ watching Sherlock reaction to his deductions.

Seeing he was right in what he was saying he continued

'_**You want to know why, we haven't done anything with this information, and why Dr Watson hasn't tried to make his way home but is instead conversing with known criminals in particular Sebastian Moran'**_ he finished.

Sherlock sighed and answered _'yes'_

Mycroft felt at this moment pity for his brother for he was about to break his heart but there was nothing he could do to change this, only be there to pick up the pieces afterwards, Mycroft however, also knew his brother could be unpredictable and there was a chance that this news might just drive him to seek Dr Watson out to which he didn't want. Thinking about all these outcomes Mycroft had prepared for them all and thus lets the games begin.

'_**Are you sure dear brother, you can walk away now forget Dr Watson live your life' **_suggested Mycroft.

'_You know I can't'_ Sherlock openly admitted, as Mycroft knew he would

'_**I know, but little brother I care for you and don't want you to get hurt'**_ looking at Sherlock's face trying to work out what he was trying to tell him.

'_Get on with it Mycroft, John is alive and obviously being blackmailed or something because he wouldn't be associating with anyone working with Moriarty unless they were holding something against him'_

'_**Are you sure?**_' asked Mycroft.

'_Yes well! Obviously'_ thought Sherlock.

'_**Brother I hate to tell you that you are wrong, but Dr Watson is working with Moriarty and Moran of his own free will I assure you'**_

'_No, he wouldn't'_ Sherlock shouted _'he hates him as much as I do'_

'_**Sherlock, it was John who killed our operative trying to send us back the intel you received'**_ he announced to a now silent Sherlock.

Sherlock couldn't believe it, it was all too much why would John kill someone, he was a doctor he wouldn't kill unless he was at threat or perceived his friends and family to be. Mycroft could see his brother was still trying to process the information so he continued.

'_**Dr Watson was sighted in Austria during one of our missions. We had sent in a number of operatives to determine who Sebastian Moran had been hired to assassinate as we had heard on the grapevine that he had taken a hit from someone associated with the Russian mafia. Obviously we knew it had to be someone quite high politically because for Moran to take the job it was obviously someone of high importance, so we sent in our best.'**_

'_**It was whilst they were in Austria that they received Intel that Moran was meeting his client in this particular café at noon, so we set up nearby and waited in hopes we could catch a glance at who had initiated the hit or a known associate, however what we didn't expect was Dr Watson picture to come through or all our team to be murdered.'**_

'_I thought you said just an operative not an entire team'_ chipped in Sherlock

'_**Sherlock I apologise perhaps I should have explained properly,**_

'_Yes perhaps you should of'_ suggested a very agitated Sherlock.

'_**What I meant little brother that each member of the team had been discovered and wiped out individually, it was the final member who has discovered that all the rest had been killed had tried to get the information to us before himself was killed, unfortunately Dr Watson had gotten to him first and the only thing he had managed to send was the blurry picture from the café and this.' **_

Opening the drawer, he pulled out a recording device; placing it on the desk he pressed play

'No, stop please….'

'**I'm sorry but I can't let you send that information'**

Sherlock could hear the two men grapping each other, and then one of them cry out

'**Ahhhhh…please please…..'** he heard one man begging obviously in pain.

Sherlock could hear the hands go around the begging man's neck; he could hear the man's breathing getting shallower and shallower until suddenly he heard a snap and a body drop to the floor. He heard footsteps approach the man on the ground and him pick up something of the floor obviously the device this had been recorded from.

'**Shit!'** he heard **'Jim isn't going to be happy about his'** before he switched it off.

Sherlock was astounded that sounded like John, but it can't be (No, No) his mind was screaming.

'_**This was recorded in our operatives last moments, he knew he was being followed so had attempted to send us all he could before he was killed, what you heard was Dr Watson killing him before he could send us it all, but not without recording that.'**_

'_But why?'_ was all Sherlock could ask, at the moment he couldn't understand.

'_**That I can't tell you Sherlock, but it is now obvious that John works for Moriarty'**_

'_Than he must have done something to John, because John wouldn't just…I mean he wouldn't'_ was all Sherlock could say.

'_**Are you so sure of that?'**_ asked Mycroft _**'well are you?'**_

'_No'_ Sherlock admitted after a few moments.

'_I need to find him, I need to get him back and make him right'_ argued Sherlock.

Mycroft half expected this

'_**Sherlock, he's lost, you need to let him go' **_

'_Why'_ asked Sherlock _'I can't'_ he further admitted.

'_**Sherlock, after this I had people search out Moriarty and John, Sherlock John isn't just working for Moriarty he's his lover and Partner'**_

Sherlock just stared

'_You're lying'_

'_**No I'm not Sherlock and I won't allow you to put yourself at risk for someone who is about to marry the most dangerous criminal on the planet'**_ not realising his mistake in telling Sherlock of John's upcoming marriage.

'_What you mean married'_ asked Sherlock shaking

'_**Sherlock the man is dangerous, and will have no concerns with killing you to keep you away from John and in all honesty I don't think John wants saving.'**_

Sherlock was no longer listening

'_Mycroft'_ he screamed at the still waffling man

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN Married'_

It was at this point Mycroft realised his mistake, pressing the buzzer under his desk to notify his men to get ready he wheeled himself round the desk towards Sherlock. Sherlock looked at Mycroft and at the wheelchair he hadn't realised his brother was injured so badly but at the moment that wasn't what was concerning him. His brother had mentioned John getting married.

'_Mycroft'_ he whispered _'who is John marrying'_ he asked

Mycroft wheeled closer and took Sherlock hand to steady him

'_I'm sorry brother'_ looking at Sherlock in the eyes and peeping pass him to see Andrea enter the room quietly.

'_Who?'_ getting quite anxious

'_**Jim Moriarty, we found out two days ago when a priest went missing and we hear that there was a new power house working alongside Moriarty. When we looked into it further there was few who would talk to use out of fear, but we have someone on the inside and it was them who told us of John impeding marriage to Moriarty.'**_

Sherlock looked devastated and was now whispering to himself

'_It's all my fault, …it's all my fault, ….it's all my fault.' _

Taking Sherlock's distracted state as a chance to deal with him he nodded to Andrea who approached them and very gently injected a sedative into Sherlock's neck. Feeling the sudden prick in his skin he panicked and brought his eyes to Mycroft whispering

'_No why?'_ before slumping forward into his brother awaiting arms.

'_**Oh! Sherlock I am sorry, I just couldn't risk you disappearing on me'**_ to the now unconscious man.

'_**Andrea, could you please call some help and get my brother settled into his room, he will be staying here for a while, well at least until the marriage is over or we have dealt with the Moriarty problem' **_

'Yes sir' disappearing from the room, quickly returning with two burly men to collect Sherlock and take him to his room.

Once Sherlock was secured and taken away Mycroft wheeled himself back to his desk and picked up the phone.

'_**This is Mycroft Holmes, get me MI5'**_ he had some scores to settle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Little annoyances

John was angry; no in fact he was pissed off, extremely pissed off and he was wet. Instead of cuddling up to his fiancé as planned, planning the finishing touches to his wedding which was only two days away he was now currently staring down the sight of his sniper rifle aiming for the traitorous little scum that had led his Jim getting shot, and as a result having to recover in a safe house on the other side of the world and he was now wet because he had been waiting for him to turn up at his hotel room and it had started to rain.

18 hours earlier

The day had started off so well; Jim and John were sat at the breakfast table discussing what they were going to wear for the wedding which had led to a small argument about who should wear the virgin white as Jim had put it. John pulled a face,

'_Well I don't think it should be me, I never look good in white and not with my reputation'_ he argued

Jim looked at him and grinned

'_**My dear you look good in anything, and white will bring out your eyes as well as present you as the blushing virgin you always seem to look like after sex'**_

John had the regard to affronted

'_I do not!_' he argued to a smug Jim

'_**Oh! My dear indeed you do and I have pictures to prove it'**_ he indicated

John pouted.

'_I'm still not wearing the white' _he grumbled

Jim couldn't resist that look and when John batted his eyelashes at him and continued his lost puppy look Jim couldn't help but give in

'_**FINE, fine you win'**_ to a now happy John fisting the air

'_I knew you couldn't resist'_ insisted John.

Jim however, didn't seem overly concerned which did put John on edge.

'_**Well if I have to wear the white, you have to wear whatever I say you must wear'**_ Jim insisted

John didn't like where this was going

'_Ok'_ John agreed reluctantly beginning to feel that Jim had manipulated him some how

Giggling manically, it was at this point Jim disappeared into the main lounge and ran back with a suit cover, opening it up he pulled out a black silk shirt with leather trousers and a matching jacket, John eyes boggled.

'_I am not wearing that'_ he punctuated now seeing a very gleeful Jim.

Now realising that Jim had conned him and he had always intended for John to wear this he tried to argue back.

'_I think I wear the white after all'_ he tried to counter

'_**Uh no! You promised that you would wear whatever I said'**_ countered Jim back

'_Well if I knew you were going to bring that thing out I wouldn't have argued with you'_ grimaced John knowing he had lost this one.

'_**Well my dear Johnny you did insist, now be a good boy and go and try on your lovely new clothes.' **_

'_I was never going to wear the white was I'_ was only he could say as he left stomped into the other room with the outfit.

'_**Shush! Johnny, don't be a sore loser'**_ he grinned smugly.

'_**Now come on John I want to see it on so hurry up'**_ he shouted to John as he heard him getting changed.

'_If I wear this I am so topping later'_ John shouted back to a satisfied Jim

'_**Oh! If you must'**_ he sighed dramatically.

John insisted that Jim wait outside whilst he got changed insisting that he wanted to surprise Jim, Jim planted himself in his chair and groaned with impatience, especially since was determined to make him wait.

After half an hour Jim didn't hear John re-entered the room where Jim was waiting, it was obvious that Jim had become so bored waiting he had settled himself onto the couch and dozed off much to John's amusement. Approaching slowly he dipped down slowly and kissed him gently before retreating back away from the couch where he watched a sleepy Jim opened his eyes, and boy what a surprise he got. Jim eyes shot open and he was awake, very awake and what a sight before him. John was gorgeous and he looked the epitome of a falling angel, beautiful and deadly Jim couldn't take his eyes of him, he couldn't even speak. Getting up slowly he approached John and God all he wanted to do was ravish the man. The black leather trousers clung to him revealing the muscle toned legs; the shirt showed every bit of John's biceps and abs and not only that he appeared to also highlight John's very elven like features.

John took Jim's silence as a negative sign and started to move away back towards the door

'_**And where do you think you're going my angel'**_ exclaimed Jim has he jumped up to grab John and to prevent him from leaving.

'_I'm going to get changed, I mean you don't like it so...'_ but before he could finish he found him silenced with Jim's lips smashing onto his.

'_**Oh no my dear! I'm afraid there has been a change in plan there is no way you're going to get to wear this for the wedding because I not going to allow anyone else to see you look like this'**_

John looked downtrodden (is it that bad he thought) Jim must of seen John's face and

'_**I mean no one else is allowed to see you look like this, because only I can see you like this, you could drive the most virtuous man to sin my dear! If I knew you were going to look so…well so'**_ Jim couldn't finish but John understood, but he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'_You mean you like it'_ he whispered

'_**Oh! yes and I will have to murder anyone who shall look upon you'**_ Jim promised, oh how John believed him the black lust in his eyes told him that.

John found himself back in Jim's arms but before they could go any further, there was a knock on the door and Sebastian's voice could be heard on the other side. Pulling John behind him Jim called for him to enter.

'_**What is it Seb? I'm a little busy'**_

But Sebastian was a little too distracted to answer; (Oh boy!) was the only thing Sebastian at that moment in time think. John was gorgeous and that outfit (oh God was he blushing) feeling himself go red Sebastian didn't know what was happening,

he wasn't even gay but he couldn't bring himself to look away. Hoping he could distract himself before Jim noticed him staring at his perfect looking Fiancé (Oh God he didn't say that did he) a now blushing Sebastian quickly turned his eyes from John and focused directly now on Jim hoping that would be enough to get him back on track.

Jim noticed immediately and was actually quite smug because in a way he was proud to say John was his and if he could make Seb respond like that imagine how jealous of others would be, but enough was enough. Pulling John behind him to take him out of Sebastian's view he continued.

'_**Seb what is it?' **_

Sebastian could hear Jim voice and latched on to it

'**Oh Sorry boss, there is a little problem we need to deal with'** catching Jim interest and how he was pulling John behind him.

Jim was intrigued as he knew it must be quite a problem if Seb was not approaching him with it

'_**And may I ask what this problem is hmm.'**_

'**There is a traitor amongst us; one of our men has been providing Intel to the Holmes boys'**

'_And how do you know this?'_ queried John now hugging Jim who had noticed had become quite stiff at the mention of Holmes.

'**John, I got this from the body of an agent I had been following'** now approaching the two men and passing them the folded paper.

For the attention of Mycroft Holmes

It is as you suspected Moriarty has sent up business with the Russian mafia and has now been contracted to assassinate the ambassador of the Russian Consulate. The assassination has been scheduled for this month at the consulate ball as he is an easy target and security is lacking.

In response to the other enquiry 

The doctor is well however should now be considered a dangerous threat and a liability, collection and return now not a viable option he is watched constantly and location of where the doctor is currently staying has not yet been determined, but I am close. New direction required! 

Jim was furious and John found himself shaking, Jim feeling his partner shiver turned to face him and held his face gently in his hands

'_**John they won't take you away from me'**_ he whispered for John ears only.

Turning back to Sebastian

'_**Do we know who sent this' **_

'**I have my suspicions'** indicated Sebastian.

'_**Very well I will deal with this myself, and John I want you to stay at the house until I have sorted this problem because at the moment we don't know for sure if he has passed on your location, ok .' **_

John nodded understanding that when Jim was like this it was best to do as he was told.

'_**Very well, Seb I will join you shortly we have a meeting to keep' **_

Turning back to John he kissed him before leaving with Sebastian, before he left he turned back to John.

'_**I won't be long, don't wait up for me, and stay safe'**_ and he left leaving a very unhappy John behind.

Present time

And this was it led to his current predicament, Jim had gone to capture this traitor but unfortunately the man had suspected and ran and Jim had followed with Seb into a trap. Sporting a gunshot wound Seb and Jim had retreated to a safe house after the local authorities had surrounded the property and they had barely gotten away with their lives. Sebastian had contacted John after they had not returned and John had tried to get through on Jims private Mobile whilst he was being attended to by one of their private Doctors.

John had been furious and Sebastian to relay Jims message to him whilst he was being stitched up which consisted of 'don't do anything stupid' and 'I'm fine' and finally 'stay safe'. But this hadn't relieved John thirst for revenge and thus his current situation.

It hadn't taken long for John to work out who the traitor was after talking with Sebastian and this made it all the worse because he knew the man, they had spoken to each other a few times on jobs and had even had a few drinks afterwards. (How dare he! HOW DARE HE HURT MY JIM, MINE) his mind was screaming.

Tracking the man to a hotel in Italy to where he had fled to, he waited on the roof opposite the place where he was staying, it wasn't the most difficult of shots but he wanted the message to be right, 'DON'T MESS WITH JIM MORIARTY OR THIS WILL BE YOU'. Watching the man in the room he noted he was making a few calls he will find out who to later it shouldn't be too hard, sighting the man front the scope he waited until the shot was right and then he fired killing the man instantly with a shot to head right between his eyes. Now finished he gathered up his stuff and left quickly leaving nothing behind, Seb and Jim will get the message on the news tomorrow, but right now he was going home he had a flight to catch.

Sometime later…..

A message came through on his phone,

'Uncover operative dead, shot to the head. Moriarty ambush failed current location unknown, the Doctor's location still to be verified'

'**Damn'** was all Mycroft Holmes could say to express his feelings on the matter.

In a safe house closer to home then John thinks…

Currently they were watching the six o clock news Sebastian and Jim just stared at the picture of the man on the screen listening to the man on the TV giving details on how the man died in French. Jim turned to Sebastian to say something but before he could Sebastian jumped in

'**I did tell him not to do anything stupid'**

At that exact moment a text message came through on Jim's phone

'I am still angry with you, you GOT SHOT. VERY PISSED OFF WITH YOU AT THE MINUTE hopes you got the message. Until I am not unhappy with you anymore don't even bother asking for sex as I got very wet on trip out and now I have a cold '

Sebastian just looked at the message and couldn't help but laugh, Jim on the other hand looked positively miserable.

'**Well I think we got the message don't you Jim'** was all Sebastian could say at that moment. Jim just looked at Sebastian and then back at his phone.

'_**Damn'**_ Jim replied.

Hi guys sorry it took so long to update...will be another chapter soon so let me know what you think so far

Reviews are much appreciated any feedback helps...

Let me know where you think this should go, should they get married?, should john and jim break up or one of them die?. Sherlock and John to get back together? let me you know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Big trouble for little Jimmy Pt 1

Sherlock was best not pleased he had found himself upon waking in his childhood bedroom, after trying the doors and windows which had been secured he had found himself quite agitated and now found himself crossed legged on the bed in plotting mode.

Edging to the end of his bed he turned his attention to his watch checking the time it was easy to determine that his brother had drugged him over 28 hours ago and obviously he was trying to keep out of harm's way which also meant he was planning something but what? Whatever it was Sherlock knew it wasn't good and if it meant keeping him safe then Mycroft would have no concerns about getting rid of John if he felt he was a problem. This however was a problem for Sherlock, Sherlock couldn't allow this happen; in all honesty he couldn't allow the John to get married to that monster. So he had finally reached the conclusion that he must escape and this also meant a trip to his brothers office, thus if Mycroft knew about John new affiliation with Moriarty then in all likelihood he would also know where John was now and that information was vital and time was running out.

Now under pressure he found himself remembering back to his childhood and his early investigations of this house, entering his mind palace he sat almost in meditation and remembered back.

'_Mycroft I don't want to stay here, I want to go with you' cried a very young Sherlock holding his brothers hand tightly._

'_Sherlock, don't be silly you know you can't' smiled Mycroft to his young brother now sat on his bed holding his favourite blanket._

'_But I want to, it's boring here without you' he sulked._

_Mycroft hugged him close, and stroked his hair._

'_Now Sherlock, you know I have to go, but think of this as a chance to explore, a new big adventure all on your own' Sherlock looked at him confused._

'_Think of all the new places and secret rooms and passages you can find in the house and when I come home you can show them to me and we will explore them together, but I need you to map them out so we have time to look at them' peeking Sherlock's interest._

'_I mean Sherlock imagine all the things you can find all then show me when I get back you're a big boy now and so brave' knowing that something like this would stimulate his mind for months especially since mummy and daddy weren't particular good that taking care of that._

'_Really Mycroft, do you think so'_

'_I know so little brother, surprise me'_

The memory appeared to shoot forward a few years

'_Mycroft your home'_

'_Yes Sherlock I am, how have you been?'_

'_Fine, I suppose! life is tedious as you are well aware'_

_Mycroft smiled at Sherlock._

'_Apparently so' he replied to a grumpy Sherlock._

'_Grimes was informing me of your disappearing acts and how much they seem to scare the staff' _

'_Well I have to keep myself occupied somehow, besides if I hide mummy can't find me and make me attend those parties she holds' Mycroft couldn't help but laugh, which pulled a self-satisfied smirk from Sherlock._

'_Any new hidey-holes or passages' he always liked to ask _

_Sherlock eyes sparkled 'well since you asked'_

He sat in silence for almost 10 minutes when he suddenly he jumped to his feet in sudden revelation, running to the bathroom he tested the floorboard near the bathtub, feeling it give way he then quickly crouched down to pull at the loose board. Obviously Mycroft had never discovered it and this was one of the many secrets in the house he never told Mycroft about. Under the board was a long black lever covered in dust, tugging it he found it to be a little stiff so using extra pressure he suddenly found it give way and then he heard a shift behind the tub itself, placing the floor board back he pulled the tub away front the wall to find a small opening behind, '_perfect'_ he whispered.

Sherlock found himself on his knees crawling down a dark musty tunnel, brushing cobwebs and bits of debris out of the way as he well he found himself mumbling to himself as the tunnel appeared to be getting smaller,

'_God this is tighter then I remember'_ he mumbled.

Continuing forward after 10 minutes he came to sudden stop at a small vent opening, taking a moment to peek through the gaps he noted a large room with a long table and he found no sign of anyone around. Kicking the vent of the wall he climbed down finding himself in what was the main dining room. Keeping to the shadows and out of the view of the cameras he knew about he headed towards a large bookshelf attached the wall on the other end of the dining room away from the main entrance. The book shelf itself was full of book and appeared quite ordinary or so you would think. Running his hands along the shelves he appeared to be looking for a certain book, still keeping an ear out for guards or Mycroft he suddenly came to a familiar book _'Ah there you are, the life and times of a genius mind.'_

Pulling on the book corner edge and then pushing it back in place he heard a click and then the bookshelf or at least a small section of it open up. Checking again for any sign of guests he slipped through the door and back into the tunnels. Running now he focused on the walls looking for the all-important door to his brother's office he remembered that there was one, the only factor he had to think about was what he was going to do when he got there.

Coming to a sudden stop there it was in front of him covered in cobwebs because he hadn't been open in a while, he touched the door and found it was still accessible as he remembered pushing it gently he noted it was stiff like the lever putting a little more effort on it he found it giving way. Peeking through the small gap he made he noted the room on the other side was dark and quiet but that meant nothing. Peering at what was in front of him he noted the desk that Mycroft was sat in earlier and the chair was occupied. Pulling the door closed he cursed quietly

'_Damn'_

Formulating a plan he gently pushed the door again and decided on his approach, approaching the desk from the behind he suddenly heard his brother's voice

'_**What was your plan little brother'**_

Not at all surprised he walked around to the front of the desk

'_You knew I wouldn't take this lightly Mycroft, you know I have to try'_

'_**I know, I knew it wouldn't take long for you to escape and from the moment you escaped from your room that you weren't going to give up no matter how much I drugged you'**_ was Mycroft reply.

Now seeing his brother stood in front of him he opened the drawer next to him, seeing Sherlock watching him carefully he pulled out a file and placed it on the desk, turning it to face Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at his brother and the file expectedly

'_What's this?'_ he asked

'_**This is the information you seek, this was the last known location of John Watson and Jim Moriarty and as far as we are aware hasn't changed'**_

Sherlock was surprised.

'_Why now?'_ opening the file that was now in his hands

'_**Because I can't stop you and you won't give up until you have seen for yourself, you can't help him Sherlock he doesn't want to be saved and if this is the only way for you to see this then so be it, just don't get yourself killed, come back to me safe promise me'**_ he begged.

Sherlock was actually speechless, taking this all in he nodded a thanks to his brother and as he turned to leave he gave his promise

'_I will Mycroft I promise'_ smiling to a very sad Mycroft who looked like he was going to see him for the last time. And with that he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Big trouble for little Jimmy Pt 2

John was still angry, not as angry as he was 24 hours ago when he last spoke to Jim, but angry never the less. Now stood on the runway freezing his arse off awaiting Jim and Seb flight he checked his watch for the nine times in the last 30 minutes.

'**He's late, if he's not here in the next 5 minutes I swear to god'** he spoke out loud, to a now flinching Minion who really now looked like he wanted to escape his company.

Looking at the quivering man he couldn't help but think (what's up with him) and in return the minion at the same he was looking at John and thinking (please don't beat me up or kill me). After a few minutes the young minion appeared to be noticing the glares he was receiving so he quickly voiced his need to use the bathroom and disappeared much to John's amusement. Turning his attention back to the sky he again went back to voicing his anger at Jim lateness and his plans to sort that out when he finally arrived quite loudly, suddenly he heard something behind him.

Turning round he noticed a small jet heading in

'**About bloody time'** he announced.

Waiting for the jet to set down he waited patiently by the car, now a number of new emotions rising from his increased anxiety.

On the jet Jim was currently undergoing a very similar rise of anxiety much to Sebastian's amusement.

'_Jim calm down, you're going to walk a hole in the floor and then we are going to find ourselves falling to certain death'_

'_**Don't be stupid Seb, we have parachutes'**_

'_Ha! Ha! very funny, but seriously you're going to hurt yourself'_ he highlighted.

'_**I know! I know!'**_ he admitted sitting down opposite him.

'_Jim what's up?'_ knowing his anxiety

'_**What if he leaves me because of this Seb?'**_ he asked to a now concerned looking Sebastian.

'_What do you mean leave you Jim, he adores you?' _

'_**Well with everything that's happened lately with me getting shot and the wedding getting put back, he was really angry with me'**_ admitted Jim.

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing, did Jim really think that, but then again remembering that Jim didn't think like everyone else.

'_Jim he was angry with you because he cares for you, and you scared him when you got shot, Jim you did in fact promise him you wouldn't, it's a normal reaction'_

Jim did appear to be taking this on board nodding his understanding, it was at this point they heard the pilot announce they would be landing and to put on their seatbelts.

'_Well this is it'_ announced Sebastian looking to Jim who was now staring past him.

The plane's engine slowed down and Jim stood up and edged to the door his nerves setting in causing his shoulder to flare up and him to feel some pain.

'_You alright'_ Jim responded with a nod of appreciation.

The door opened and there stood John at the bottom of the steps looking very much how he felt.

John looked up as the door opened to see a very nervous Jim (and so he should be) he thought peering down at him. Very slowly trying not to show the pain he was in he walked down the steps towards John. As he got to the bottom he was quickly pulled into a hug and John's lips smashed against his in a passionate snog. Jim was in heaven he had been worried about this but as John continued to kiss him these worries and anxieties faded away. The kiss suddenly ended abruptly and next thing he was on the floor sporting a very bloody lip and a very annoyed John shouting at him about getting shot, but that didn't matter he was happy John cared about him.

'**and to think I had to go out and fix things and put our wedding on hold because you had to go and get shot'** continuing his shouting at Jim but suddenly noticing he wasn't listening and actually smiling

'**Are you actually listening to me'** he asked

'_**Not really'**_ Jim admitted to a smirking John who had actually worked that out when he saw a very lovesick Jim staring at him.

'**Oh I know you aren't'** he admitted **'come here'** pulling the man up from the floor.

'_**Ouch'**_ was all Jim could say as John pulled him up, unfortunately John wasn't to know that this was the shoulder in which had been shot. John upon hearing Jim cry quickly entered his doctor mode and started checking him over much to Jim delight because he liked it when John did this.

John noted the cry came after John had pulled on his arm, so that is where the injury must be knowing he wouldn't be able to settle until he had checked him over he dragged him to the car much to Seb's amusement who had watched the whole meeting with rapt interest.

'**Oh Seb didn't see you there you ok'** asked John as he just realised he was there.

'_I'm fine, Jim isn't though'_ he admitted '_you going to check him over'_ he asked.

'**Yes damn right I am'** he announced.

'_Good, Good'_ stated Sebastian

'**You coming'** asked John dragging a very happy Jim to the car.

'_Yeah I am'_ following very happily close behind watching the two love birds bickering like an already married couple.

Climbing into the back of the black limo John sat next to Jim and had already started to strip of his shirt before Seb had gotten in. Closing the door Seb quickly barked the order to driver to take them home whilst john concentrated on his patient.

Gently helping Jim take the wounded arm out of the sleeve he then started to take of the padding covering the wound itself, noting some greenness over the wound itself John felt a prang of concern.

'**Jim I think it may have some infection in the wound I am going to have to clean it out ok'** he asked.

Jim didn't care in all honesty John was back he could do what he bloody wanted as long as he continued to touch him like that. Relaxing against the seat he allowed John to continue his administrations cleaning the wound with wipes and antiseptic he had found in the first aid kit under the seat. Once the wound was clean he took one of the pads and placed it on the now clean wound, kissing it

'**I think we match now'** John jokingly highlighting to Jim that his shoulder injury was very close to where his own was, to which Jim couldn't help but kiss him for.

Taking this as sign everything was ok now between them and Jim pain had lessened he then placed his shirt back over the shoulder. John found himself slumping against Jim snuggling in taking in his body heat, he found himself closing his eyes and falling asleep something he hadn't been able to do since Jim had been away, but before he drifting off he quickly did one last check opening his eyes briefly to make sure Jim was still there. Seeing Jim asleep with a smile on his face he found himself falling asleep again.

Sebastian observed all this with a kind heart and knew it was down to him to make sure these two got home safe. Taking out his phone he took a quick picture. As he went to put it away there was a suddenly vibration in his hand, careful not to disturb the two other men in the back of the car he answered it.

'_Moran here' _

'_**Sir, you asked us you inform you of movements involving the Holmes brothers'**_ the voiced highlighted.

'_Yes! What is it?'_

'_**The younger Holmes brother has been spotted catching a flight to Switzerland sir'**_ he announced.

'Thank you, keep me updated' he barked to the man on the phone.

'_**Sir is there anything else you would like me to do'**_ he enquired.

'_No, No I will deal with it, just keep me updated and let me know when he arrives in the country'_

'_**No problem sir'**_ he finished before hanging up.

Sebastian grimaced he was not happy with the news but that would wait for now he would let his boys sleep for they needed it, he would deal with Sherlock Holmes in all due time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Wedding Jiggers and Psycho Jim

The wedding was back on schedule Father Angelo with help from Jim's band of merry men as he called them had managed to pull together a venue, the actual house they were living in in fact. The father was actually quite excited and even more terrifying then Jim when he got excited because he was acting like a Duracell bunny with manic smiles and scary singing to which in all honesty John found quite cute and enduring much to Jim's annoyance.

'_**You're not supposed to like him, your mine your only supposed to like me'**_ he sniffed which John couldn't help but all find cute and want to hold him tight and never let him go.

'_I only like him Jim, I love you there's a difference'_ he argued to which didn't seem to appease Jim

'_**I don't care, I still don't like him'**_

'_Oh! Shush'_ John pushed as he pulled him close

'_Jealous much?'_ John Joked.

'_**Only when it comes to you and cute priests'**_ he argued causing John to laugh.

'_**Not funny'**_ he grumbled snuggling in close to the small man and clinging on tight.

The two man held each other as they watched the finishing touches of the room in which they were going to make their vows, Jim couldn't wondering where Seb was though he hadn't seen much of him since they arrived back from the airport yesterday and he seemed rather out of sorts. Sorting this important observation into his mind box he made a point of trying to track his number one man down and find out what was going on especially since his minions were being very closed mouthed about the whole affair.

'_**Come on love'**_ whispered Jim into his lovers ear _**'let's leave them too it**__**, we'll see it when it finished'**_

'_You mean when we're getting married'_ piped John.

'_**Indeed'**_ Jim acknowledged dragging the man away.

Walking back towards there room John couldn't help but noticed that Jim had gone rather quiet being usual since he had been quite vocal about the whole affair this morning. Taking in Jim's sudden trance like state as they were strolling down the hallway John couldn't help but ask what was on his mind

'_Jim you ok, I mean you're not getting the wedding jiggers are you?_' he asked

Jim didn't acknowledge John at first he seemed to be in a world of his own, sensing that Jim was troubled John stopped and grabbed Jim arm stopping him as well.

'_**John what's wrong' **_noticing John very concerned face now peering back at him

'_Jim you do want to marry __me __don't you?'_ now quite upset that Jim hadn't answered his first question.

'_**John wha.**__**...**__**.what do you mean of course I do?**_' now worried that John was going to tell him it was over. This just seemed to calm John as he gave a sigh of relief.

'_**John what brought this on?'**_ now pulling the man close to him so they were nose to nose

'_It's nothing!_' was his response '_I'm just being stupid that's all' _he suggested.

Not happy with the response given Jim pushed on

'_**No John it isn't something is bothering you'**_ getting quite worked up now

Seeing that Jim was getting distressed he pulled him to the window ledge and they sat down on a small overhang made so people could look over the grounds. Taking Jim's hand and stroking it he began

'_it's just you seem so distracted and I'm worried you're having second thoughts, I mean one minute your excited and then the next I can't get a peek out of you you're in a world of your own' _he highlighted to a dumbstruck Jim not realising his body language of giving off such signals.

'_You're not getting wedding jiggers are __you,__ I mean Jim I don't think I could cope with you doing a runner as I'm walking down the aisle'_ he joked half-heartedly.

Sensing John's fear at this last statement Jim quickly reassured him

'_**No**__** John I am not having second t**__**houghts at all, in fact I wish we could get it over with now, but I want it to be right. But your right I am distracted there something nibbling**__** away at me **__**at the minute and I not sure what it is. I suppose I'm just worried something is going interfere with our wedding tomorrow**__**'**_ staring at John now who appeared much calmer.

'_What is it is Jim?'_

' _**I don't know but whatever it is has got Sebby bothered because I haven't seen him since him since yesterday and the last time he was like this was when the Pearson job went bad. '**_

John remembered Jim telling him about that Job and how Seb had discovered two of his men had sudden disappeared in transit with their cargo. It had turned out the lads had been hijacked in order to draw Jim and Seb out into the open only that Seb had gotten a bad feeling about the whole thing. After checking with his Intel guys Seb had determined that the lads were in fact dead and had been replaced with the gangs own men in draw Jim out to meet with the hijackers intending for him to get close and then kill him. However Sebs Intel had saved them that day and he used it to infiltrate there hideout and wipe them out and retrieve the stolen property with only the two fatalities.

John understood why Jim trusted Sebs intuition and if Seb felt something was wrong then they had to plan for the worse, he only prayed that it didn't happen till after the wedding.

'_**Whatever it is we need to be prepared'**_ he warned

'_**but if anyone harms you my dear then the world best be prepared to bathe in its own blood because I will end it'**_ his eyes darkening dangerously pulling his dark beauty possessively close to him.

'_**People will wish they were**__** in hell if they dare lay a finger on what is mine'**_ stroking John arm soothingly causing the small man to purr and snuggle in closer.

…

Sebastian had headed straight to the airport he had heard on good Intel that Sherlock Holmes was arriving in from England on the next flight due to land in the next 5 minutes. His plans was determine how much Holmes knew and track him back to where he was staying, his problem he didn't want to kill him yet because he didn't want to bring down the whole British government on himself until he knew Jim and John could be protected and if he killed Holmes the other one would only retaliate. However, if he could delay him or even incapacitate him enough for Jim and John to disappear of the grid then when he knew they were safely away then he could kill him and British government and Mycroft Holmes be damned.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Sherlock versus Moran pt1

Upon arrival at the hotel Sherlock immediately approached the desk completely aware of the two men observing him from over the road, deciding not to make his observation obvious he continued on inside knowing that he would deal with in all due time and was half expecting it.

Upon approach to the front desk he observed a small petite woman was tapping on the computer. As the door swung closed he now was aware that she was looking straight at him and (_oh god!_) he thought (_she is going to start flirting with me_) noting the up curved smile on her face and the blushing of her cheeks as he got closer. Now aware of the tall slim handsome man now approaching her with a look of determination on his face she couldn't help but blush and brush herself down hoping that she might have a chance.

'**Welcome to the hotel Grande, I would like to wish you a Good afternoon sir!**' using her flirtiest voice.

'_Yes! I suppose it is!_' he sighed and knowing that obviously this woman was going to try and flirt him further, but before she had the opportunity to speak again he quickly intervened.

'_Before this starts become tedious and embarrassing for us both'_ he prompted

'_I have a reservation under the name Jenkins and I am expecting a message as well'_

The woman now blood red in the face at being caught out and being so obvious in her intentions quickly put her head down to hide this embarrassment and stuttered her apologises and looked up his name on the computer in front of her. Taking a breath;

'**Ah yes! Welcome Mr Jenkins'** now in a more composed manner

'**Your room is ready' **

Turning her back to him to obtain his key from the rack behind her she noted a small note with alongside the key. Taking both she turned back and smiled at the obviously impatient man from the sound of his foot tapping.

'_Finally'_ he announced taking the key from her hands and signing the form she had placed in front of him.

Ignoring the man who she had now changed her opinion on now using her more professional tone

'**Your room is on the fourth floor, with an ensuite would you like help with your luggage'** she asked trying to be polite as possible.

'_No thank you, as you failed to observe I have no luggage could you please just point me in the direction of the lift'_

Now just wanting to get this man away she pointed to the stairway at the far end of the corridor, now clear of his destination he turn to leave and started to walk away mumbling as he went about 'idiots' and 'stupid women' leaving the now clearly shocked and babbling woman to cry alone.

…

The more senior of the man noted that Mr Holmes had not seen them, (Good) he thought. Taking his phone out of his pocket he dialled on speed dial his bosses' number.

'_**Boss it Mead, you told me to let you know when Holmes has arrived at the hotel'**_

'**Did he see you?'**

'_**No we kept our distance and he's alone just checked in now made the lady at the desk cry.'**_

'**Definitely sounds like Holmes, where is he now?' c**ame the prompt question.

'_**Gone up to his room boss what do you want me to do?'**_

'**I will be there in 10 mins I want you to get the room number from the woman at the desk and contain her as best as possible I don't want him to get any hint of anything and definitely no police you got me.'**

'_**Yes sir!'**_

'**Good see you in ten'** hearing nothing but a dead tone Mead hung up his phone.

Turning to his associate

'_**We've got work to do'**_

Slapping his partner on the shoulder they both approached the hotel went the one and only Sherlock Holmes was presiding.

…

When Sebastian arrives his men have contained the situation, now it was time to have his meeting with Mr Holmes.

'**Secure this place as best you can, you understand no one gets in or out'** leaving his men to do their jobs because he had his own to do.

Turning away from the tearful and scared woman being held by his men he headed to the lift and to his meeting.

….

Meanwhile Sherlock now settled in his room and aware of the men observing him enter the hotel knew he only had a short time to prepare himself for his upcoming meeting but would it be with Moriarty or would he send his number one man. Knowing he would find out in all due time he made his last minute preparations and made himself comfortable in the chair opposite the door at least he could see who was coming in, now ready he sent a text to his brother.

'Ready or not here they come'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Sherlock versus Moran pt2

Ex colonel Sebastian Moran was stood outside the room in which his bosses arch enemy was currently occupying, taking a moment he thought about the best approach should he kick the door in, use the key or simply knock knowing Sherlock he probably suspected something was going on.

Sticking with the original plan he took the master key and slipped it in the lock, taking hold of the handle he steady the gun in his hand and opened the door. Has the door opened and the person inside came into view he noted that Sherlock was sat staring at the door with his own weapon in hand.

'_Ah Colonel I suspected it would be you!'_ he highlighted like it was the most obvious point in the world.

'**You did I see! and what about what comes next?'** Sebastian asked

As he ventured further in and closing the door behind him (no point in everyone else getting involved and making the situation more difficult) he thought to himself.

'_Well make yourself comfortable colonel we have much to discuss I think' _

Keeping his own gun high and on alert as Moran headed across the room and towards the chair to sit opposite his foe.

'**And what is there to discuss Mr Holmes other then you either deciding to go home or dying in this hotel room'** he prompted.

Sherlock smirked at this response

'_And what makes you think I will be one the dying today'_ he suggested and now he had the colonel attention.

'_Enough of this tedious macho business, you know why I am here! Where is John Watson?' _

Taking a moment to look at the tense and obviously worked up Holmes, Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

'**So now you're interested in your so called friend?**' he snipped

'**John Watson is happy and safe and away from you, and nothing is going to change that Mr Holmes'** he quipped looking at the angry face of Sherlock as he pushed his view further.

'**You won't be getting anything from me Mr Holmes in fact I am here to ensure you never bother him or Mr Moriarty again.'**

Sherlock suddenly noted a small but notable change in stance from the Colonel as he appeared to be taking in the measurements and mapping out the room and as quickly as he had done that Sherlock found himself diving from his chair as he observed Moran's finger squeezing the trigger, he heard a shot fire and could see hole from where he had sat. Crawling around the side of the sofa and out of view he heard the Colonel curse

'**Damn' **

Before firing off another round at the sofa where he had seen Sherlock disappear behind before taking himself out of Sherlock's sight. Sherlock at this point noted that Moran was rather quiet composing himself he quickly peeked over the edge to see if he could get an idea of where the colonel was now placed when he suddenly heard another shot and found himself covered in fluff of the couch as he managed once again to duck in time.

'**Sherlock there is no point in hiding I will get you my aim is very good'**

'_And yet you missed…twice'_ Sherlock couldn't help but punctuate much to his delight when he heard the growling response.

'**Damn you Sherlock, how about we settled this like men'** Sebastian shouted across the room as Sherlock decided to fire of one of own rounds.

'**We're both going to run out of bullets soon anyway and I have a feeling the police will turn up soon with the amount of guns being heard' **

Sherlock knew the Colonel was highlighting a good point having the police turn up but put a damper on his plans and will have effect on his only means of information.

'_Fine, point taken however Colonel I don't trust that you won't just shoot me'_ he highlighted to the trigger happy sniper.

'**To be honest Mr Holmes I think I will enjoy beating you and killing you with my bare hands so! I will put down my weapon you put down yours and we will begin…yes.'**

Hearing the gun fall to the floor and be kicked across the floor, Sherlock did the same. Once both men were sure that they were both without a weapon did they venture back in the large space.

'_So this is how it ends?_' asks Sherlock to the man in front of him.

'**It appears so, but who does it end for?**' quipped Sebastian.

Taking of their coats and anything else that would hinder their progress and got into their fighting stance. It was Sherlock that hit out first attacking full on at the Colonel fists flying in all directions the colonel just seems to parry away defensively sneaking in his own punches when he saw or felt a gap.

There was a sudden sound of crunch as Sebastian pounded his fist into Sherlock's ribs, Sherlock knowing that Moran had broken one of his ribs backed away. It was however at this point that Sebastian realised that something was amiss Sherlock was being too indecisive in his fighting not really defencing himself much like he distracting him. Sebastian knew Sherlock was a better fighter then this thus he shouldn't have been able to get on top so quick. Now being more wary he stepped back and let Sherlock lick his wounds, it was also at this point he heard one of his men on the other side of the door and muted gunshots.

So Sherlock had gotten his brother involved and all this was to distract him until they arrived, now realising what was happening Sebastian quickly edged towards his gun it was at this point as he turned away from the wounded Sherlock did he hear the catch of a hammer being pulled back.

'_You've lost Colonel, Mycroft's men are here and you have nowhere to go'_ Sherlock shouted.

Turning back round to face his enemy Sebastian didn't finch he just brought his hands together and clapped.

'**Bravo, Mr Holmes Bravo!'**

'_Colonel It is over! Where is John?_' Sherlock asked again.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel pity for the man he truly looked broken

'**And as I have told you Mr Holmes you won't get anything from me'** turning to walk away.

Un-expectantly he heard a laugh from the younger Holmes as Mycroft's men burst in and took him captive, as he was being handcuffed Sherlock couldn't help but point out

'_But you have told me everything my dear colonel all I had to do was observe'_ to a now confused Sebastian.

Sebastian growled **'I've told you nothing, you're bluffing'** as he was dragged away.

Nursing his ribs a young man approached Sherlock and quickly checked him over

'_**You ok sir; from the looks of it you have probably a few broken ribs we need to get you treatment.'**_

Looking up at the young lad he couldn't help but smile

'_You lot took your time and One'_

'_**One what sir?**_' the young lad quipped

'_One broken rib and no I don't need to get it treated, there's no time what I need is to get to the Chateaux bombe-guard'_

'_**Sir?'**_ the young man asked looking confused.

'_I need to get there, that is where John is, it was so obvious from the clues I just had to get Moran here to confirm it and now I have a wedding to stop'_ quickly walking ahead leaving the young man stood still looking confused.

Poking his head back through the door when he noticed the man hadn't followed Sherlock quickly shouted back.

'_You coming or what?'_

'_**OH yes! Sorry sir' **_running after him.

….

Jim was finishing of the final touches to the venue, everything was ready the room, the priest, the decorations. In just 2 hours he and John were going to be married and nothing could go wrong. John had taken himself to finish of the contracts for his business partners and then get ready he had told Jim he was to keep it traditional and that Jim can't see him until they march down the aisle.

So now Jim was finishing up security and organising the vehicle to take them to the plane for their honeymoon. It was at this point he heard his phone, flicking up the screen thinking it was Seb

'Sebastian where are you?'

'**No sir, it's Matthews!**' he heard

'Where's the colonel?' now confused

'**Sir! That's why I am contacting you, the colonel asked me to contact you should anything go wrong'**

'Out with it! what go wrong!' hearing the man nervousness on the other end.

'**The colonel has been captured by the Holmes brothers the colonel had heard that Sherlock Holmes was in the country and thus headed to his hotel with the intention to kill him, however it did not go as planned. According to our sources he is apparently on his way to you, he was observed heading east from the Hotel Grande 10 minutes ago he was overheard saying the Chateaux's name, the name of your home.' **Jim was livid and obviously the man on the other end could tell as he was starting to stutter.

'And the colonel now?' sneered Jim

'**We are on our way to retrieve him sir! The colonel wanted you to know so you could get away'** now understanding Seb's intentions Jim seemed to calm and actually was worried for the colonel.

'Thank you Matthews just make sir the colonel is brought back to me safe and sound do you hear me' now much calmer.

'**Yes sir'** replied the young man as he hung up.

So Sherlock was on his way, they were just going to have to speed things up because there was no way he was telling John they weren't getting married today. Sighing to himself he went to search for his fiancée.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Weddings? And deduction

Jim was not the type of man to worry but too many times had he come close to winning with Sherlock Holmes and then being scuppered at the last possible moment. When he got finally got one over on Sherlock at his manor over a year ago in England it was the first time he could honesty say he felt Victorious and powerful when it came to the Holmes brothers, and it was this moment that made him realise that they were nothing and no longer a major obstacle for him. But at this moment in time he was worried that they were going to affect his big day and ruin it for him and john to which he could not allow, it was there day.

Walking briskly towards his fiancée's room where he was getting himself ready for the big event he couldn't help but feel anxiety, again something he hadn't felt before. Pushing the butterflies back down to the pit of his stomach he knocked on the door.

'_Yes'_ he heard from the other side of the door.

'_**John, it's me'**_ he replied.

'_Jim what are doing here you know it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding' he heard John call from the other side'._ Taking a breath he picked up his courage.

'_**I know I need to speak to you John, its important'**_ he couldn't help but stutter.

No sooner had he finished did he hear a click of a lock and the door open and John appear in front of him in a dressing gown and with wet hair. John quickly note of his lover's worried expression. Cupping Jim's face with his hands.

'_Love what's wrong'_ he pushed

Jim looked like he was struggling to explain himself

'_Take a minute come on what is it'_ watching the man struggling to compose himself which was very unusual.

Feeling John's hand touch his face and hearing his worried voice calmed him enough to get himself together.

'_**John Seb's in trouble'**_ seeing John's face takes in the news before continuing,

'_**He's been captured by the Holmes brothers, he managed to get a message out with one of his men, Sherlock Holmes….'**_Pausing briefly when he sees John tremble slightly when he hears Sherlock's name. Taking his lovers hands in his own he continues.

'_**Sherlock knows where we are he on his way here, we have to leave my love'**_ John was shaking his head now.

'_No, no, no'_ his whole body shaking with the news.

'_**John, I won't let him take you away, he can't hurt you'**_ thinking he was seeing John fear.

'_NO!'_ John shouts _'I will not let that man ruin my wedding, I know that I can't remember from before but do know how me made me feel, and how I feel when I do remember things . It is enough to know I don't love him I love you' _clarifying his feelings to a very confused Jim's judging from his current expression.

'_Jim I love you I will not cancel this wedding, we are going to walk down that aisle, say our vows and get marriage and if Sherlock Holmes interferes he can go to hell you got me'_ dragging Jim towards and crashing his lips onto his.

'_You got me!'_ he says has he pulls away from a very aroused Jim.

'_**Yes, yes, loud and clear, I should of never expected any different'**_ he smiled to a now grinning John.

Taking the manner was now finished John pushed Jim away from the door

'_Now I have to finish getting ready and you definitely need to get ready'_ highlighting and pointing out Jim usual scruffy appearance his little finger.

'_So now my dear'_ kissing Jim once more

'_This is where I bid you adieu and tell you that you need to make damn sure our wedding happens, and other then that I will see you at the altar, '_ shutting the door and then locking it.

'_**The little minx'**_ Jim smiled (I really shouldn't of thought any different) he realised walking back towards the main lounge.

….

Knowing he didn't have long before the wedding started he managed to get together a small meeting with his men and make them aware that his enemy was on his way. It was also an opportunity for Jim to make it clear should his men fail and he and his partner would need to go a recruitment drive as they would be very short of men should his wedding not go without a hitch.

Message now highlighted and understood by all he left his men to organise his protection and security as he had more important things to attend to, like getting himself ready and to the altar on time, which was when he checked 30 minutes.

…..

Sherlock was whizzing towards his destination at high speed, the young man that helped him at the hotel room spared the occasional glance as he continued to drive towards the end point noting that Sherlock had not said anything at all since the hotel.

'**What is it?'** asked Sherlock noting the glance again from the young man.

'_What's what sir?'_ he replied.

'**You keep staring at me, it is obvious you want to ask me something, and from the way you keep staring at me you either are going to ask me how I know the place we are going to is the right place or you are going to ask me something equally stupid like how I am feeling'** turning the stare at the now stunned face staring back at him.

'_How?'_ the young man mumbled back turning his attention back to the road.

'**You're surprised'** muttered Sherlock

'_Well yes and right on both counts'_ he admitted.

'**To answer your Question, I merely observed. I knew the colonel would hear about me entering the country so I made it clear to where I would be staying. At the hotel room Moran made it clear that he had no intention of letting me leave so he had to be worried about time thus keeping me from reaching somewhere that was close but not within the city'** pausing a moment to let the young man catch up.

'_But how do you know it is the Chateaux bombe-guard, it could be a number of places'_ he asked.

Knowing the young man was right in his reasoning he explained further

'**I know by process of deduction'** he explained to the confused young man.

'**I know this country; I have visited a number of times with my family. I know there is only a few places close by that could house someone of Moriarty's taste and calibre, I also know he has a high number of men to command and thus must have a basecamp for these also. Therefore, I deduce that he would keep them close by to protect him and his property Châteaux bombe –guard could facilitate both these factors, it is a well-known fortress and it is close enough to the city but enough distance to keep out prying eyes and the dirt and foliage stuck to Moran shoe when he was being dragged away just confirmed it.'**

The young man was confused (how could dirt and leaves confirm anything) seeing the young man about to ask he quickly butted in.

'**The dirt has hints of red in consistent with high concentrates of iron, he also had the remains of type of plant trampled into the grooves of his shoe. This plant is quite unusual because it can only be found growing in such areas and since Chateaux Bombe- guard was used in the war as an ammunition plant perfect location and structure for Moriarty. It is also quite known as a testing ground it is now well known for being a place where this type of flower grows as nowhere else in Switzerland has it. So you see simple deduction.'**

'_Amazing'_ was the response _'I just hope your right'_ was all the young man could admit.

Returning to awkward silence, the only conversation spoke now what the young man to inform Sherlock they would arrive at their destination in approximately 10 minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Hi fans

I know this is a small update but I am just getting my characters into place ready for the next scene THE WEDDING hay!

so here I am now asking for what you want, the scene is set...

1. Sherlock stops the wedding and convinces John that he still needs his Bosewell and they leave together leaving Jim left standing at the altar.

2. gun wedding with explosions and gunfighting, Jim and John are determined and won't let a little thing like Sherlock Holmes and the British government stop them from saying there vows with a nice little excape at the end or even the love birds get captured but only after their married and escape later.

3. and escape with Sherlock deciding to tag along after a nice chat with John and a fist...

That is but afew ideas let me know what you think...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 It's not over till the last I do!

Jim found himself pacing up and down the aisle in his suit, the priest as crazy as he was, was ready to go though whispering quietly to himself about his beloved angel and helping John achieve divine happiness and dumb human matches. Ignoring the insane ramblings of the young lad and his insults towards and his character he checked his watch again.

Now starting to become manic himself he couldn't help but wonder what's keeping him, now panicking that Sherlock had somehow gotten past his defences and taken John. Checking his watch again for the fourth time in 15 minutes he called over one of his minions.

'**Check on Dr Watson and make sure he is on his way NOW!'** with a manic glint in his eye.

Seeing the insane look from his boss he quickly nodded his understanding and bolted out the door, not wanting to face the wrath of his psychotic boss. But as the man reached the door, he heard the door open and there before him stood his beloved dressed in a fitted striped suit clinging to his fit body. Underneath his jacket was a silk black shirt that highlighted the polished gold collar around his neck, which only seemed to reflect his blue eyes and make them shine brightly and sparkle like diamonds, his hair was brushed into a side parting which highlighted his sharp figures on his face, Jim couldn't help but grasp at the sight. Now he understood what the priest saw from his eyes when he saw John, John radiated in power. He couldn't move he was in a trance and it wasn't until he heard of the sudden grasp from the priest behind him and him falling to his knees in honour of the man before him could he shake of his own feelings of awe.

John knew what he was doing to Jim and couldn't help but smile at the dumbstruck look of his lover.

'_Sorry I'm late, just adding a few finishing touches. I hope you don't mind but you did say I couldn't wear the other outfit'_ he smirked as he pulled the jacket straight and dusted it down as he approached noting the open mouth of Jim.

'_Well Jim I never struck you as the speechless type'_ trying to get goad a response from his lover noting that Jim appeared to be currently tongue tied and more silent than usual.

'_Well since you appear to be happy with my attire perhaps we should move on to the next part just in case we get visitors'_ hinting about a certain consulting detective as he watched Jim run his eyes up and down his body and start probably undressing him with them.

Finished with his eyes undressing him, he quickly Shook himself out of his stupor '**Yes….yes perhaps we should' **stuttered Jim.

Turning back round and seeing the priest still on his knees head bowed he couldn't help but growl '**Oh get up, we haven't all day'** noting the young man had lifted his head to look towards John who had now finished advancing towards them and stood shoulder to Shoulder with him.

'_**My lord'**_ he announced standing up.

'_Ah Vincent'_ cooed John _'are you ready?_' he asked.

'_**Yes my lord'**_ opening his bible and taking in the appearance of a number of Jim men now seating themselves behind the couple stood before him.

'_Are you ready Jim'_ whispered John gently into Jim's ear seeing the tension showing in his body.

'**Yes my love, Daddy is always ready'** turning back to face Vincent who was now starting to read from the book in front of him.

'_**Today we are gathered here…'**_ John and Jim heard as they smiled at each other, so far so good.

….

Sherlock was stood at the gates hiding himself just out of view of the guards now patrolling back and to. Sherlock glanced over to his newest partner also checking out the area from the other side.

'What do you think?' the young man whispered over to Sherlock.

'_**I sense he knows we know and thus the extra guards, I think we may need some help, I can get in there but I don't think I will get to John in time to stop the wedding which from the looks of it is starting'**_ sounding now quite panicky.

'_**We're running out of time'**_ he growled to the young man looking at him expectedly.

'So what's the plan' he asked Sherlock.

'_**I'm going in I want you to distract the guards, I then want you to contact Mycroft Holmes and call in the cavalry hopefully I can halt the wedding and give us enough time for them to get here and save John'**_ looking to the man with a new optimism.

'What then?'

'_**Give me some backup, I can handle these lot but I am going to need help when I get inside, do you think you can handle that?'**_ looking at him expectedly again with raised eyebrows.

'I think so! I am considered the best you know' the young man laughed drawing out his gun and his mobile phone.

'_**Well let's get this show the road'**_ laughed Sherlock at the young man's sudden dorky look to him pulling his collar up over his neck like he always does when he is ready for action and remembered the first time he did that with John and John's response to it.

'_**Oh by the way, what's your name'**_ Sherlock called as he climbed over the wall.

'it's Tim sir' he replied.

'_**Well Tim! Into the fold'**_ he laughed as he disappeared from sight leaving the young man now on the phone to his brother staring at the space where Sherlock had been.

….

Inside the wedding was proceeding as planned John and Jim stared at each other as the priest continued to bless their union. It was the sudden sound of gunfire and an explosion near to where they were that highlighted Sherlock presence at the house.

'_**What the Fuck!'**_ Jim couldn't help but exclaim as the room shook from the explosion.

'_Jim, language'_ whispered a coughing John from the dust coming down from the ceiling obviously again the explosion.

Now sensing they wouldn't have long till Sherlock arrives, Jim sends the remainder of his men to distract Sherlock long enough for them to complete their vows.

'_**GET OUT THERE AND KEEP HIM BUSY'**_ he shouts. Ignoring Jim's mad rant John turns back to the priest.

'_Vincent, carry on'_ asked John to a shaking Priest now covered in dust and plaster whilst Jim dealt with the other problem never letting Jim's hand go in all that time.

….

(Everything was going well so far) though Sherlock he was now inside and the young Tim had done well as his backup he had took out a couple of the guards he had missed thus allowing him enough time and options to get as far as he had.

Hearing the explosions he smiled **'**_**Ah Mycroft, bang on time'**_ he chirped slipping past a few more of Moriarty's men at the staircase, (let Mycroft deal with them now, I got somewhere I need to be) heading straight towards where he had seen a number of the men he had just avoided had come from.

….

John continued to look at Jim as he gave his vows of undying love and the sounds of gunfire and explosions as he did this only seemed right as strange as it was. John could feel his heart thumping with pride and love as Jim continued and when he finished John found himself gripping Jim's hand a little tighter and he also found that he couldn't help but shed a single tear for the beautiful things Jim was saying.

Jim seeing John cry only made him voice his love more loudly and determined. And now it was John's turn.

'_Jim I love you with all my heart, and when I almost lost you all those months ago only made me realise how you make me feel. You make me who I am today! Without you I would still be that frightened Soldier with no purpose in life feeling unwanted and loved. Jim you gave me a home, a family and a soul mate. Jim you are my soul mate in all and I can't live without you, I won't live without you, and wherever you go I will follow and no one will stop me'_ with a determined Glint in his eye.

Jim couldn't hold back anymore that declaration John's almost lustful, manic vow along with that suit has now sent him over the edge; pulling on John hands he tugged him close catching his lips on his own.

Vincent seeing the undying love between the two watched on with a reserved happiness he was glad his lord had found happiness and this Jim person would take care of him. Seeing they had not yet exchanged rings he gave a quick

'_**mmm..mm … my lord'**_ he gently prodded.

Hearing the gentle exclamations of the priest caused the men to pull away.

'_Oh sorry'_ whispered John looked very much like a treasure that had been plundered. Jim just looked annoyed that he had been interrupted. Ignoring the looks he continued

'_**And now to exchange rings'**_

Taking John hand in his own he placed the gold band on his finger and then kissed it. John blushed and then did the same. Knowing they were now nearly finished they both smiled at each other and turned back to the priest.

'_**And now you have given your vows and rings exchanged I now pronounce you partners in life you may…'**_

But before he could finish, there was a sudden crash in the hall and the door then burst open, John and Jim turned to see there a very crazed Sherlock covered in blood and dirt stood before them.

Seeing John now in front of him wrapped in Moriarty's arms, Sherlock couldn't help but scream out

'**I OBJECT'** because that was all he could think to call out.

...

On this chapter I have a pciture of the suit John is wearing ...If want a copy of story with picture please let me know can put up a link xx


End file.
